Notes
Here is a list of all my notes compiled into one page. Earth-1 is considered as the first Universe. It may not look like it but it is far into the future and the world has ended multiple times with everything then being rebuilt. Because of this, technology hasn't moved far enough forward because of everything getting destroyed and redone. Pulse, Jupiter, Aegis, Gecko, Rokid, Cryo, Omega, Elastikid, and Arsenal II are all from this universe. The universe they're in now, Earth-12, is actually a comic book series in Earth-1. All of the events, heroes, villains, everything is compiled into multiple comic book series that is read by Earth-1 citizens. In this universe, before they went to Earth-12, this team known as The Unity Squad, were the heroes of this universe. They had their own villains and allies and had to cope with the heroic life. Clyde McGullen, use to be called Spike has lost his healing factor and is growing old. He's in his late hundreds, it would be about 900 years old in this time. All would start out with Larcen Cross, then known as TK Kid, stumbling onto an old antique shop on the edge of Univelle, a large city that stands over the ruins of many different cities that have once been destroyed. The store gets broken into by the local gang, to which he defeats them in front of Clyde. Some of the shop is destroyed to Clyde's dismay and Larcen offers to help rebuild and pay for the damage. Clyde instead offers him a chance at becoming something better, a hero for the people. So him and Larcen go and recruit others with and without gifts, all of which want to help the world become a better place and to make sure it's not destroyed again. After many villains both smalltime and supers they come across a villain named Cosmaking, who just so happens to rule most of the US and is an old-time foe of Clyde, who is now going by the name M. After many brief skirmishes they finally come to a final battle at Clyde's mansion which, surprisingly is still intact. On the brink of defeat, M whips out a Warp stone, made from the warp energy of the long deceased Warp, and orders the team to retreat. Much to their dislike they do but not before he gives Larcen his ring, which is in fact a family heirloom and says to give it to himself when they meet. While going through the portal they witness Cosmaking kill M and then as it closes they're sucked in and teleport to Earth-12 in Clyde's mansion. This happens to be set way in the past when Clyde is young(ish), only a few hundred years, while his team, Young Guns are training. This creates a mistaken battle between the two teams until Clyde comes in and stops them. TK Kid then gives Clyde the heirloom and tells him the whole story. This prompts Clyde to accept Unity Squad and allows them to stay. Pulse's Family-Rod(dad), Kara(mom), Kayla and Kaylie(younger sisters), Blane(Omega, younger brother), Corren(Arsenal II, older brother in the army), Kelsie(older sister), Charlie(grandfather), Angelica(aunt), Jim(uncle), Magnas DeSpayre(Aegis, cousin) Random Names Character Names Silas Rhodes, Leonard Cult, Kraeg Borsche, Horus Warner, Luke Mackeltus, Nathan Dobbs, Larcen Holmes, William Arnold, Jack Kennedy, Kenneth Bere, Brohma Fierdov, Nick Crasta, Kyle Masters, Matthew Daniels, Sara Machinel, Max Rigman, Paula Preeta, Alan, Mac, Emma Hawsing, Carter Wallas, Mica Harris, Ethan Banna, Lucas Sparks, Jeremy Cromwell, Judas Moore, Isaiah Burmingham, Mickey Henson, Charlotte Lancaster(Amethyst), Parker Lee, Susan Lee, Cora Pei, Anita Royal(Cheshire), Margarette Lancaster(Pearl), Shamus MacArthur(Shamus), Sasma, Roy Smittey(Psycho, Meta), Carly Parker, Ben Styles(Gravity King), Brent Styles(Gravity Dude), Charles Smith, Miles Sylvania, Nicoli Orlov(Brutus), Sasha Promelle, Martha Promelle, Planet Names Glaxium, Glaxium II, Glaxium III, Glaxium IV, Bovadine, Bovadine II, Bovadine III, Cloraxia, Luxia, Lumbadolia, Smye, Moskhe, Borimagia, Borimagia II, Borimagia III, Dodak Kree, Krodikai, Kroh, Mork, Flemsdit, Ma'Ek, Bredstp, Voorizt, Mariali, Tharaagruul, Team Names The Eternians, Spirit Walkers, Young Guns, Titans, Team Infinity, Heroes of Tomorrow, Society of Heroes, Soldiers of Havok, Solar Trinity, Legend League, Unity Squad, Elementals, The Colony, Kingdom Generation Saga Items of Importance Alwen's Eye Ashes of Pompeii Balrog's Fire Whip Celestial Bronze Celtic Stone Cosmic Bands Densentium Excalibur Stone Eye of Sophiros Feather of Icarus Ferimoor's Mask Formula-XB296 Fumes of the River Styx God-Flame Heavenly Light Horn of Osira Jungle Talisman Ocean Talisman Oreinium Pharonic Gold Ring of Merlin Scroll of Toruuth Sky Talisman Stem of Azaren's Flower Stone of Madriboor Strand of Samson's Hair Tal-Wei Tokens Templar Steel Tome of Gafthra Uru Metal Warp Stone Wind from the Four Corners of the Earth 3rd Eye of Scion- Manipulation of energy 5th Eye of Scion- all sight Roy Smittey Roy Smittey(Psycho, Meta) Roy was a mutant, born a twin but his brothers mind was stuck in Roy's body. Over the years Roy and Todd found out they had powers but could only use them when one or the other was in control. Roy had super strength and Todd had pyrokinesis. It eventually drove Todd completely insane and took over Roy's body, creating the persona of Psycho. Roy and Todd fought for control over his body when, in a suicidal attempt at attacking an Eternal Celestial, Todd's psyche was erased along with the pyrokinesis he had. The Eternals body was destroyed and it's mind fused with Roy's body. Roy has gained complete control over his body and a new set of powers added to his strength. These include: flight, teleportation, heat vision, various cosmic and energy abilities, (and when the Celestial is in control), telepathy, telekinesis, regeneration, invulnerability, healing, resurrection, and various other abilities. Using these abilities he dones a new costume much like his old one and goes by the name Meta. He has full control of his body but the Eternal gives him advice, translates, and gives knowledge. The Kingdom The Kingdom is a large group of criminals who soley rely on animal traits and charactaristics. It was started by one inventer who made reptile gadgets for a few clients. This evolved into the main animal families, Reptile, Bird, Mammal, Fish, and Bug. They started out hiring various criminals or ex-criminals and giving them costumes and gadgets specifically designed to mimic their respective animals. Ex.1- Mantis would have large cybernetic pincers, thrusters on his boots for flying at high speeds, and wings that could fold in and out for manuverability. Ex.2- Croc and Caiman would have large robotic jaws, armor plating on all his body, and a prehinsile tale. Ex.3- Cobra would have a prehinsile tail, armor plated headdress, and tiny venom missiles that shoot from the headdress. Ex.4-Great White and Barrc would have thrusters in their boots for swimming a high speed, a breathing apparatis, robotic jaws where the breathing apparatis is located, and a cybernetic fin on their back that allows them to maneuver within the water. Great White's suit allows somewhat super strength that allows him to lift approximately half a ton. Ex.5-Grizzly would have titanium talons on both hands and feet, smaller robotic jaws, and the whole suit would have cybernetic capabilities which allow him to lift about 2 tons. Ex.6-Widow and Recluse has two other sets of cybernetic arms that she can control via cybernetic implants in her spine and allow her to crawl on walls, suit that allows stealth mode, web shooters attached to her back that can be controlled at 360 degrees and has cameras mounted on so she can shoot behind, and tiny venom missiles that can be shot out of her helmet. Ex.7-Toad has a helmet that allows a 20 foot prehensile tongue to shoot out, suit allows the ability to stick to walls, enhanced cybernetic legs that allow jumps up to 75 feet. Ex.8- Viper and Cottonmouth have armor plating, a suit that allows increased flexibility, prehensile tail, and tiny venom missiles that can be shot from their helmet. Ex.9- Rattler has these abilities as well but his tail has a cybernetic rattle on it that can cause, paralysis, nausea, drowsiness, hypnosis, and vertigo. Ex.10- Armo has a fully armored body suit that can allow him to ball up and roll and it allows him to control where he rolls. Team Leaders-Cobra, Grizzly, Widow, KomodoOther mutated members-Rattler(rattlesnake), Vulture(vulture), Rhino(rhino), Armo(armadillo), Ant King(all types of ants), Caiman(caiman), Great White(great white shark), Kodak(kodak bear), Bull(bull), Toad(all types of frogs and toads), Cottonmouth(cottonmouth), Vips(viper), Barrc(barracuda), Recluse(brown recluse)Diamondback actually experimented on himself so doesn't count in this list. Komodo doesn't count either because he's a mutant. Haven #7- Frostfire was a hard battle. He was caught trying to steal jewels from a bank and was attacked by Haven. Whistol kept shattering Frostfire's ice shields and when he froze Aura, Whistol screamed her name shattering the ice. He kept absorbing the heat from Charr and kept holding him back with his ice. Frostfire kept combining heat and cold to create a concussive elemental blast to thwart Titan. By the end of the issue, Haven was battered pretty badly and Frostfire was able to escape. Haven #15- Dr. Pallet has the ability to alter the moods of people with the different colors he possesses. He wound up getting to Charr and Flint, with Titan knocking Dr. Pallet out with his speed attribute and Aura reversing the affects of the paint.